A variety of image processing apparatuses (for example, a scanner and a printer) have been used with being connected to a network. Also, a technology of using a combination of a plurality of image processing apparatuses connected to a network has been proposed. For example, a following system has been proposed. That is, a scanner, a printer and a client are connected to a network. A CRT of the client displays a network connection configuration. When a user drags and drops a scanner icon on a printer icon, the CRT of the client displays a copy function setting screen.